


Rome, Season 1, Episode 7, Pharsalus

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s01e07 Pharsalus, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 01, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.
Kudos: 1





	Rome, Season 1, Episode 7, Pharsalus

Open to Pullo and Vorenus swimming onto a beach full of dead bodies.

In Caesar’s camp, there are many wounded men. Inside a tent, Caesar and Marc Antony are discussing strategy when Posca comes in to shave Casaer. Before Antony leaves, he and Caesar decide they’ll stay where they are.

Over at Pompey’s camp, the eating men discuss what they’ll do once they win. Pompey asks why Brutus is so melancholy. Brutus reveals his conflicted emotions. He knows stopping Caesar is important, but he loves Caesar.

The discussion veers back to strategy, and Cato and Cicero insist taking Caesar by force rather than letting his army starve is more honourable. Brutus abstains from voicing his opinion.

In Rome, Atia listens to the newsreader from her liter. He declares Marc Antony and Caesar are safe but surrounded and outnumbered.

Next, at home, Atia orders Octavia to go ask Servilia for some men to guard their villa under her (Servilia’s) name. Octavia asks why she should be the one to go. Atia isn’t going to do anything which could be construed as begging, is the answer. She assures Octavia that Servilia won’t refuse due to the gifts Atia sent last time.

Octavia is annoyed with her mother for trying to buy Servilia’s friendship.

Meanwhile, Lyde comes to see Niobe, and Niobe tries to hug her. When she refuses, Niobe sadly says she’s glad to see her. Lyde makes a snide comment about how well Niobe’s doing. Resigned, Niobe asks if Lyde needs money with the promise to give it to her if she does. Lyde continues to be snide, and Niobe quietly says she doesn’t know if Vorenus is dead or alive.

Momentarily faltering, Lyde sincerely apologises. She’s tired of being angry, and she doesn’t like the person she’s becoming. She declares Niobe is all she has, and Niobe tearfully hugs her. Quietly, Niobe whispers she’s sorry, and then, trying to smile, she offers Lyde some honey water. The two tearfully hug again. Aw.

On the beach, Pullo is in the water trying to catch fish, and Vorenus is either sharpening his sword or using it to carve something. He says they’ll die of thirst before they do of hunger. Pullo suggests they drink the blood of the dead men, and amusingly, Vorenus’s only reaction is to declare, “Too salty.”

Pullo is optimistic everything will be okay, and Vorenus announces this is where they’ll die. It turns out he’s writing a message to Niobe. Pullo asks him to send a message to Eirene, too, and Vorenus replies, “If there’s space.”

Over to Octavia, she has slaves putting makeup on her. Coming in, Atia give her a backhanded compliment.

Next, at Servilia’s, Octavia explains why she’s here, and Servilia agrees to send some men to guard Atia’s villa. Thanking her, Octavia tries to apologise, but Servilia assures her Atia will have what she needs. Octavia bursts into tears, and Servilia is genuinely alarmed. She kneels down in front of Octavia.

Octavia insists her family doesn’t deserve Servilia’s kindness. Servilia gently says, “Don’t.”

Managing to compose herself, Octavia starts to leave. Servilia hugs her, and Octavia melts into it. Once they break the embrace, Octavia quietly says, “Thank you.”

There’s a brief scene of Pompey ordering someone off-screen to send notice to Rome the battle begins today.

At Caesar’s camp, he’s lying down when the sound of neighing horses startles him. He gets up, and a soldier comes in to inform him Pompey’s men are in the field. Caesar makes a big deal about the soldier not saluting.

Personally, I’d want to be told something like this right away before any rituals and pleasantries were observed.

He orders the soldier to saddle his horse, and once the soldier is gone, Posca expresses worry about Caesar accepting battle. Caesar is nonchalant.

There’s a cool shot of Caesar praying, and near him is a painting with the symbol found in the credits. Awesome.

As Pompey washes his face, Caesar does a blood sacrifice by cutting his own hand. There are more intersecting shots of them getting ready, and then, Caesar tells Posca, “Goodbye, Posca.”

The battle is blurry.

Afterwards, it’s shown Caesar’s side was victorious. Inside his tent, he glumly gives the order to send the news he’s won.

Veering slightly off-topic, but most historians believe the rumours Caesar was Brutus’s father were just rumours. The show never brings up said rumours, but more than one person does note how much a father-figure Caesar is to Brutus. I have to wonder if the blood sacrifice wasn’t for Caesar’s victory but for Brutus’s physical well-being. His blood for the blood of the boy he loves. Now, he’s won the battle, but Brutus’s status is unknown. So, the question in his mind is: Did he just succeed in actually harming Brutus?

Although, the show might be trying to using symbolism in regards to Caesar and Pompey instead.

Lying down, Caesar closes his eyes, and the next shot is of Pompey sitting against a tree. A soldier tries to get him to safety, but he babbles about his cut hand. The soldier declares Caesar’s men will kill Pompey, and Pompey replies, “It’s of no consequence.”

The soldier leaves.

Elsewhere, Pompey’s men discuss what to do since they’ve lost this round. Brutus points out they’re fast running out of continents. Heh.

Cierco brings up the fact they’re also out of money. He declares the others can do as they wish, but he’s going to go to Caesar’s camp to surrender. A man declares Caesar will kill him, and Cierco replies he’s not afraid to die. Brutus agrees.

Cato doesn’t like the thought of losing the force of Brutus’s name.

Wow. Historically, Cato the Younger was a great orator, and this version may be, too, but he’s also an empathy-challenged idiot.

Standing, Brutus rants about what an old fool Pompey is whilst said man quietly enters the tent. Turning around, Brutus sort of apologises. Pompey is dismissive of both the insult and apology. He suggests they go to Egypt where Ptolemy’s children are loyal to him. Cato suggests they don’t travel together. Pompey resignedly agrees. Cato and the others depart.

On the beach, Pullo insists he wasn’t meant to die this way. “You were misinformed,” Vorenus says. Musing it’ll be nice to see his mother, Pullo gets philosophical about the afterlife.

Seeing a corpse floating in the water, Vorenus gets an idea.

There’s a shot of people travelling through a forest.

Back on the beach, Vorenus and Pullo are making a raft out of the corpses. They head off.

Over to the Pompey family, Cornelia urges her husband to eat, and he responds by insulting her cooking.

Geez, she flees Rome with him, takes care of the kids, and fixes food with the limited ingredients she can find, and he can’t even thank her and keep his mouth shout?

The little girl loyally says the food’s good.

On the raft of corpses, Vorenus and Pullo sleep.

The next morning, a fleeing servant/slave steals Cornelia’s necklace. Waking Pompey up, Cornelia lets him know people are fleeing. As Pompey watches them leave, Cornelia comforts the children.

Later, Pompey comes to talk to one of the men who stayed. He orders Nose Guy, who is dubbed so due to a contraption he has over his nose, not to announce his identity to anyone; he gives a fake name to give if anyone asks. Nose Guy isn’t happy he won’t be paid right now, and Pompey gets annoyed with him.

In other news, Octavia is masturbating. Later, she prays. Coming in, Atia complains about the praying. She says Servilia sent an invitation for Octavia to come over tomorrow to weave, and despite Octavia’s protests, Atia says she already accepted for her. Then, somewhat apologetically, she explains she understands how tedious it’ll be.

Next, Pompey and the others come to a sea, and the children find Pullo and Vorenus lying near the water.

Nose Guy gives the waking Vorenus something to drink. Pullo declares he knows Pompey from somewhere. Cornelia ushers the children away, and Pompey insists neither of the men know him. He tells Nose Guy to leave the two food and water, but Nose Guy wants to give them some time to regain their strength before leaving them. Pompey insists they leave, now.

However, Nose Guy wins the argument due to Pompey simply giving up. Pompey wanders away, and calling the duo “boys”, Nose Guy declares the three of them will be good friends.

Cornelia talks to Pompey, and when she asks who the men are, he yells at her. However, this time, he does have the decency to sincerely apologise.

Figuring out who Pompey is, Pullo happily talks about the reward they’ll get from Caesar.

Over at Servilia’s, she thanks Octavia for coming. Trying to distance herself from her feelings, Octavia replies her mother insisted. Servilia says she’s sorry Octavia was upset the last time they saw one another, and Octavia tries to brush it off.

Later, they’re happily eating together when Servilia’s slave comes in. Caesar has won. Servilia asks about Brutus, but there’s no word. The slave leaves, and crying, Servilia turns from Octavia. Octavia tries to comfort her, and they end up kissing.

At Caesar’s camp, Brutus and Cicero ride up on horses, and when they’re stopped, Brutus raises the hand holding his sword up and outward. Cicero snappily informs the guards they’re here to surrender.

As they’re warming by the fire, Caesar rides up on his horse, and jumping down, he utterly ignores Cicero’s salute in favour of hugging Brutus. Cicero tries to give his big surrender speech, but Caesar insists they’re all friends. Noticing how upset Brutus is, he assures him he doesn’t blame him. Acknowledging and apologising for presenting Brutus with an impossible dilemma, he sweetly kisses Brutus’s cheeks.

Asking about Pompey, he’s happy to hear he’s alive but disappointed he won’t be surrendering, too. Then, however, his paternal instincts kick right back in, and he realises they both must be hungry and thirsty. Brutus tries to demur, but Caesar insists.

In the tent, Marc Antony is naturally the life of the party, and he pauses mid-bite when he sees Brutus and Cicero with Caesar. Taking cue, everyone quiets down. Caesar wordlessly makes some men leave the table to give the three a place to sit, and when he sits down, he touches Antony’s shoulder with a warning look. Then, pouring Brutus’s drink, he hands him a loaf of bread. Brutus breaks it, and conversation tentatively resumes.

At Pompey’s, Nose Guy gives the duo Pompey’s fake name. Vorenus asks what he knows about Caesar and Pompey. Nose Guy wants to team up with them; they can share the reward money for turning in Pompey.

Pullo doesn’t have any objections. Vorenus, however, for reasons I don’t really understand, does. He orders Nose Guy to walk away. Nose Guy angrily points out he did save their lives, but Vorenus again orders him to depart. Nose Guy draws his weapon, and Vorenus kills him.

Coming over, Pompey asks why they just killed his employee, and Vorenus explains Nose Guy asked them to participate in an assault on Pompey.

I know he’s telling the truth, but it might have been better to go with: He drew a weapon on me. _This_ can usually be proven. The whole the-dead-was-plotting rarely works due to it being the killer’s word against someone who has no chance of ever collaborating or denying the claim unless there are some neutral witnesses. As Vorenus’s travelling companion, Pullo doesn’t qualify.

Sceptical, Pompey asks their names. Giving their real names, Vorenus identifies them as Caesar’s men.

No wonder masochistic, blood knight Pullo likes Vorenus so much. If peace should ever reign supreme, Pullo won’t ever need to worry about trying to make enemies, because, his best mate is the ultimate example of ‘with friends like these…’

Pompey gives his fake name, and Vorenus makes clear his disbelief. Declaring Pompey is his prisoner, he orders some men to bury Nose Guy. Pompey says he needs to speak to Vorenus alone. Vorenus orders Pullo to stay, and the two go to talk.

Over by themselves, Pompey suggests Vorenus might know him from his (Pompey’s) time in the legion. They talk about Vorenus’s service, and Pompey says Caesar is a good fighter. Vorenus asks how Pompey lost. Grabbing a stick, Pompey explains as he draws in the sand. Vorenus quietly says, “Good night, sir.”

Stopping him, Pompey begins crying. He says he asks mercy not for himself but for his wife and children. He wants to take them to Egypt where they’ll be safe.

Vorenus walks away.

During the night, Servilia and Octavia lay in bed together. Wouldn’t Atia wonder why her daughter hasn’t come home yet?

In the morning, Pompey wakes up, and as Vorenus packs up to leave, Vorenus tersely orders, “Go back to sleep.”

After they leave, Pullo is annoyed. He lists all the things Caesar would have given them. Vorenus declares Pompey is no slave to be sold for money.

No, but he’s an enemy of Vorenus’s leader, and by the loyalty of oath Vorenus is so proud of, he has a duty to turn him over.

At Caesar’s camp, he says the gods obviously have some great purpose for the duo seeing as how they keep surviving and triumphing through all these tricky and deadly situations. Antony says they have news, and Vorenus explains about encountering Pompey. Caesar asks why they didn’t apprehend Pompey, and Vorenus says he thought it would be wrong to do so. He explains Pompey was a broken man. Then, he adds Pullo took no part in his decision.

First, he should have added this disclaimer before revealing what happened, and two, this actually doesn’t really do anything to help Pullo. Everyone knows he’s Vorenus’s puppy, but if Vorenus does something wrong, his excuse of just following his friend’s lead isn’t likely to work. He’s still expected to know his duty and perform it.

Caesar is angry, but calming down, he lets them off with a warning. When he dismisses them, they perform a synchronised salute. Once they leave, Antony makes his disagreement known, and Caesar makes it clear he truly believes powerful gods are on the duo’s side. Ordering Posca to get the men to start breaking camp, he makes it clear they’re going to Egypt.

In Egypt, Cornelia and the children wait in a big boat as Pompey is rowed close to the shore. Meeting him in the water, a soldier kills him.

Fin.


End file.
